<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beecoming something other than a knight by PrislyDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142307">Beecoming something other than a knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn'>PrislyDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain hermit farmer has been killed by a bee and turns into one herself.</p>
<p>Based on the Muffin mobs AU and some ideas on how bee half mobs act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beecoming something other than a knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/gifts">Catzooa</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998856">Minecraft, but We’re Part Mob</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/pseuds/Catzooa">Catzooa</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knight believed that this glitch would have been patched up soon, she was just trying to reposition the beehive and she thought that having a campfire underneath it would prevent angering the bees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>KnightofGamingG was stung to death by a bee</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't want to attack back as she did deserve it, besides she had nothing but an axe and a hoe in her inventory. </p>
<p>But waking up in a familiar flower field was another thing and wanting to roll herself on them was even stranger. She loved flowers but not to this extent that she found herself rolling, only stopping to realize she caught herself eating one. </p>
<p>There was definitely something wrong with her- her arm is yellow with black stripes? She raises up her other arm but raises up two more as well which confused and scared the girl even more. </p>
<p>That signaled the start of days of just trying to understand the situation and then herself. She lived alone, self sufficient enough to not bother with anyone and nobody would come to her. </p>
<p>She figures out the basics in few days time, it wasn't hard when that's all she had to do. She's part bee and acts like it at times, flowers and honey are a great source of food, <em><strong>she needs to stop eating it always she's getting very hyper</strong></em>, <em>how bad sugar crashes are</em>, she can hover with her new wings and much more bee stuff.</p>
<p>She figured other players may have turned into different mobs and it causes strange death messages and people are harming each other because of it. She's glad she's a neutral mob but one hit and she goes fully aggravated. The first time she got hit by a skeleton, she and nearby bees was filled with so much hatred, it was something familiar yet out of nowhere.</p>
<p>She has wanted to kill people before and feeling a hatred that makes it seem like her insides would want to scramble itself for not releasing it but this rage was out of her new side, not because of much anything but getting minorly injured. She really didn't know how to place it, it was just so raw and new that she found herself on a respawn screen. She can't recall much but reading the death message that made a bit more sense. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>KnightofGamingG has died while poisoning a skeleton</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KnightofGamingG: Before anyone asks,,, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KnightofGamingG: I'm not willing to explain</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was a bee and like always, she doesn't carry weapons. Her fingers may be much more than being sharp claws, stingers probably. It breaks off if she was reckless enough and never felt good when she did. Beginning to wear gloves just in case.</p>
<p>Bee die when they lose one and she loses a heart when she does, should be a fair exchange. </p>
<p>It was comforting (or quite scary) to find out if she had a weapon on her, she would definitely use it. Must be her human side still kicking in even in a state of rage, she won't act like some sort of cat girl. In longer fights as well, she would slowly regain consciousness as she felt herself much more calm.</p>
<p>It was fun finding it all out, she's quite proud of herself. Not as fun as speaking to bees though. There was something strange but calming about speaking to the mobs that she already considered her family with her living alone. Now they just accept her and she can communicate by gestures and movements, it was similar to sign language she would use for a certain "mute" and the deaf. Yeah, she would make a buzzing noise doing it but it just made it more fun and new to learn. A swish of her arm, rotating her head or just a finger drawing a shape in the air, it was strange but calming.</p>
<p>Oh yeah, about the mute, she came to visit-</p>
<p>"G? I need to talk to you" A blue lady that's clearly not mute waits outside her door.</p>
<p><em>'She normally knocks first... This is serious' </em>Knight thought to herself.</p>
<p>"Sorcy? Hold up!" She yelled trying to find something else to wear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>